Fukusha the Wolf
"The powers of darkness shall engulf Mobius… and there is nothing you can do…" ~Fukusha the Wolf Fukusha the Wolf is a female wolf living on the planet Mobius. She mentally insane and is cold and dark hearted due to her past, not only that but a ally of Dr. Eggman and enemy of Sonic and his team. Appearance Fukusha is a dark gray wolf with black ears, black paws, and a black tail. She usaully a lot of dark clothing. For clothes, she wears a white tank top and a black jacket with darker edging. She wears gray jeans and black boots. On her head is the Japanese symbol for darkness. On her face she has claw-like scars going across and a scar going over her eye. Personality Fukusha is a dark-hearted Mobian, mostly due to her past and how she was treated. Fukusha can be sarcastic and willing do anything. Not only that but can be very vengeful. She is cold and doesn't have anything feelings to anybody she doesn't know. She can be insane and chaotic sometimes. And is very short-tempered If you get on her nerves. Origin Fukusha was once a kind girl until her father who was abusive killed her mother. Fukusha and her brother and sister was told by their father is they told anyone they would be dead. Over the years, Fukusha wanted revenge and wanted her father to suffer. She didn't have the nerve to do it because she was only 12 at the time and didnt really have powers. But what she didn't know was that she really did have powers, powers of a force called Darkness. Once Fukusha was born, the nurse who had the powers of light sensed the energy of Darkness coming from Fukusha and told her mother to abandon her, but her mother didn't listen. A Mobian with the force of Darkness has to be 13 to unleash her or his true powers. Though some users of Darkness are good most are evil. And on Fukusha's 13th birthday she unleashed her true power and killed her father and tried to kill her brother and sister. She changed her mind and than ran away from her home, living on the streets of the nearby city. She stole to survive in the street and after the years found out she had ofter powers. Then when one day, Dr. egg man attacked the city and Sonic and his team defeated him. She saw that Eggman could have more of a chance of winning if they had a Mobian with the powers of Darkness. She came to Eggman and gave him a chance, only on one condition, she would be paid and second in command. Eggman accepted and she became second in command, not only that but became leader of The Brotherhood of Darkness, a brotherhood of for Mobians with Dark Powers. Powers Telepathy Telepathy can help her make like for insistance,Shadow fight against his team by mocking him or making to insane Dark Powers With her dark powers she can make use dark energy to fight against her enemies and to make them under her control, making them into a unstable dark form Pryokinsis She can control black fire with her mind and can trap her enemies in a circle of fire Flying Her flying can help her dodge her enemies or objects Trivia * Her name comes from the Japanese word "Fukushu" meaning for revenge * She has a Silver gem in her head * She was born on March, Friday the 13th * Her name expresses her personality * Her Dark. Form's name is "Sycthe Fukusha". And as it means she uses a sycthe with dark energy as her weapon Category:Female Category:Wolf Category:Dark Powers Category:Fire Powers Category:Evil